villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The President (Rick and Morty)
The President is a recurring character in the Adult Swim animated series Rick and Morty, usually in the role of a supporting character. He is the President of the United States and first appears in Get Schwifty as a supporting character and later appears in the season three finale episode The Rickchurian Mortydate as the episode's main antagonist. He was voiced by Keith David, who also played Dr. Facilier in The Princess and the Frog, Thel 'Vadam in the Halo Series, and Streaming in Regular Show. Biography ''Get Schwifty'' The President first appears in the season two episode Get Schwifty where he is at the Pentagon (the lame here on Earth) during a meeting with the other generals of the armed forces following the appearance of the Cromulon race. He discusses the problem with the other generals on how to deal with the Cromulon threat when Rick and Morty arrive in the room via Rick's portal gun. There, the President and his staff were informed by Rick that the Cromulons were hosting an event and that a live singing event was to be held to Earth could win the game and avoid being destroyed by the Cromulons over their potential defeat. While the generals and other staff members were skeptical of Rick's claim, the President believed him and gave Rick and Morty the needed resources to win the competition. After approving Rick's request, both Rick and Morty were assigned Ice T and a studio to help prepare a song for the competition as well as a sound stage to perform right in front of the Cromulons who were watching over Earth and its people as they prepare for the competition. General Nathan however, was opposed to his actions and recommended nuclear strikes on the Cromulons and eventually knocked out the President and took over the government in a coup. The attacks failed and Nathan was killed by the Cromulons who threatened to destroy Earth. Just before the planet was destroyed however, Rick and Morty were able to give their performance right in front of the Cromulons live and they managed to win the competition and thus spared Earth from destruction as a result. ''The Rickchurian Mortydate'' In the season three finale episode, The President appears and requests Rick and Morty's help once again to deal with an alien menace located within the Kennedy Sex Tunnels underneath the White House. It's revealed that the two are sick and tired of answering the President's requests and decide to leave, not knowing that the President overheard them and began spying on them as a result. Throughout the episode, the President spies on the two of them with the intent on outperforming Rick as revenge for his actions such as the President being the first to meet a small civilization of alien beings located in Brazil where he shrinks down to meet them as a means of outdoing Rick. The plan fails however as Rick and Morty arrived first and later on, Rick angers the President after he brings Israeli and Palestinian leaders to an alien bar in an alternate universe where he convinces the two countries to cease hostilities and finally have a permanent peace process, which only infuriates the President further. Back at the White House, Rick and Morty are seen in the Oval Office where Morty wants a selfie with the President, but Rick goes overboard and it results in a fight between the two ending with Morty leaving to reunite with the rest of his family. Rick then leaves and comes back disguised as an alternate version of himself, ending the hostilities between the two, and leaving the Smith family safe and free from the President and further actions against them by the government. Trivia *This character's physical appearance is an animated charicature or his voice actor, Keith David. *He may be intended as a parody of President David Palmer, from the series ''24, ''who also looks similar. *He's one of the few human characters on the show who has proved able to survive a physical confrontation with Rick without Rick's skills having been physically compromised. Navigation Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Fictionalized Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Rick and Morty Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Oppressors Category:Tyrants Category:Extremists Category:Neutral Evil Category:Lawful Evil Category:Betrayed Category:Successful Category:Leader Category:Insecure Category:Arrogant Category:Elitist Category:Military Category:Warlords Category:Mongers Category:Egotist Category:Traitor Category:Fighters Category:Brutes Category:Xenophobes Category:Supremacists Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Sitcom Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Deal Makers Category:Honorable Category:Wealthy Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Comedy Villains Category:Male Category:Criminals Category:Sophisticated Category:Redeemed Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Parody/Homage